Facing to the environmental problems such as greenhouse effect, acid rain and other ones caused by current energy crisis and mass cost of chemic fuel, it is urgent to develop and utilize new energy efficiently worldwide. Solar energy is a kind of reproducible energy which is easily obtained and green. It will become the main body of the worldwide energy supply before long. Solar cell, regarded as clean and efficient green continuable energy, will provide broader prospects for the efficient use of solar energy. So the research of improving the photoelectric concentration efficiency must be of significance in application and has prospects of development.
Currently, the method of fabricating silicon solar cell with prior art is shown in FIG. 1.
Pre-treating the silicon wafer at first (Step 101); then carrying on graphic, flocking process or fabricating black silicon (Step 102) to reduce the incident light reflectance; and after that, doping silicon wafers with chalcogenide elements (Sulfur: S, Selenium: Se, Tellurium: Te) to increase infrared absorptivity of silicon (Step 103); later, doping P (phosphorus), As (arsenic) or B (Boron) into the silicon wafer to form PN junction (Step 104); later, passivating the silicon wafer to reduce surface damage (Step 105); later, fabricating gate electrode and back electrode, thereby solar cell fabricating is achieved (Step 106); and later, packaging the solar cell into a device (Step 107).
In the fabrication method of solar cell above, procedures corresponding to step 101 to 107 need to be achieved in different devices, which make fabricating art of the solar cell be complicated and the controllability or art be worse. More importantly, the cost of the above method for solar cell is too high, therefore it cannot replace traditional energy, and large scale of solar application is limited.